The Way It Should Be
by pitaqueen
Summary: I finally updated, sorry it took so long i forgot i had this story on here...rr
1. Who is Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew, George, Bess, Carson Drew, Ned, Chief McGinnis, Aunt Eloise, Or Hannah they belong to Carolyn Keene. I also do not own Frank, Joe, Mrs. Hardy, Fenton Hardy or Aunt Gertrude, Iola or Chet Morgan or Callie Shaw they belong to Franklin W. Dixon.  
  
A/N: I know Iola is dead but in the earlier Nancy Drew and Hardy boys supper mysteries that were paperback and full of short stories Nancy and Iola had met and were friends so my story is before she is dead. Also, at this time I don't remember what Mrs. Hardys first name is so I'm giving her the first name of Alicia. Along with this I am making Chief McGinnis brother the police chief of Bayport. I also am making up my own geography because its my fan fic and no one is making money of this so. its going to be my way..  
  
Chapter 1: Wait a minute who is with who?  
  
Washington D.C. ~ The White House  
  
The applause had just died down after the Presidents speech. Nancy, Frank, and Joe went up and received their medals of honor for their last case. "Speech!" "Speech!" the audience cried out as Nancy and the Hardy's stood in front of the podium. " What can we say about the case or us the won't get us in trouble with all our debriefings?" Joe asked. "That's easy. We just let Nancy do the talking." Frank said as he put his hand in the curve of Nancy's back and gave her a gentle shove to the front of the podium. Nancy just gave him a look of sheer death, "First off the three of us would all like to thank our parents and family who have been so understanding about us running off at the drop of a hat; because of sudden leads, clues, or late-breaking developments. Next we would like to thank our friends, for their support and willingness to help solve not only this case but also others. We would also like to thank both Chief McGinnis for giving this case, and to the government who let us stay on the after it started to expand. It has been a long year and half but we have solved the case, and now were moving on to a new case." Nancy said with such ease and poise. " How to have a vacation with out a mystery!" She finished as the audience broke into to laughter, applause, and a standing ovation. Nancy, Frank, and Joe stepped down off the makeshift stage and moved towards the tables where their families and friends were siting. The ceremony was over and people began filing out the door to crab their coats and find their cars. Their family and friends gave them hugs and congratulations, and soon they too moved to the door to get their coats and find their cars. "Hey Dad, have you seen Ned? I don't want to leave him here, but I don't seem him anywhere. " Nancy said a little concerned her boyfriend was missing in action. "Has anyone seen Callie? I swear I saw her come in here earlier." Frank said a little ticked that she hadn't gone to find him. Fenton and Carson looked at each other. "Well, why don't you.."Carson trailed off. "both wait till we get back to the hotel." Fenton added. "We will talk then." Carson finished as he, Fenton, Alicia, Hannah, Aunt Gertrude, and Aunt Eloise all got into the first Imo. "Do you get the feeling something funny is going on?" Nancy asked Frank. "Yeah, and I don't like it. I wonder if Joe, Iola, or Chet know something? Or even if Bess and George know something?" Frank asked in response. "Look there they go all into the second limo without a word to us! Something fishy is definitely going on here. But what?" Nancy pointed out as Frank helped her on with her coat and they walked over to the third limo. Frank just shook his head and said, "Why do I have the feeling they are going to tell us something really bad that we don't want to hear?" "I feel that way too. But what are we going to do?" Nancy asked as the driver took a sharp turn. Nancy flew on to Frank, her head in his lap. She and Frank just blushed and he helped her sit up. As he helped her up her noticed a tear in her eye. He put his arm around her and pulled her in close, "It's going to be okay. Whatever happens I am here for you." "The same goes for you Frank."  
  
The Ritz Carlton Hotel ~ Penthouse Suites  
  
Fenton walked away from the phone and said, "Bad news they just left on a plane. Also Frank and Nancy just arrived." " This is not going to go well at all. We have all known about this for months and didn't tell them." Carson said. "Well, at least you aren't going to get the brunt of their anger. I was working a case with them and I knew and I never told them. My own brother and best friend what I knew. I am toasted." Joe said as he hung his head in his hands. The adults grimaced because they knew he was right. "Well, I know this may sound bad to the adults here but I think we should play stupid and let the adults break the news to Frank and Nancy." Iola said as she rubbed Joe's back. "That's a great plan. I'm for it!" Bess added. "Yeah, but theirs one problem Iola. When Frank and Nancy ask Joe, and the rest of us if we knew I cant lie to them." George said. "She's right. Sorry sis." Chet added his two cents between the room service he had sent up. "I think we should all just sit them down when they walk in, give a little background."Alicia Hardy trailed off. "as to why we couldn't tell them."Aunt Eloise picked up. "and then make sure they understand the consequences of us telling them in midst their big investigation.." Aunt Gertrude added. "and then all we can do is tell them. Let them react, lash out on us, and probably leave before they see what we did we did in love." Hannah finished as Frank and Nancy walked in. The plan hadn't gone exactly the way the wanted it to. It had started out just fine with everyone giving them the background of Ned meeting Callie when they thought Nancy, Frank, and Joe had been killed. But the had really just infiltrated the criminals gang. Then they told Frank and Nancy how they needed to keep their concentration on the case at hand and the criminal's activities or they could have been dead. Also, they discussed other possibilities of if they had told Nancy and Frank what was happening when it did they could've broken their cover and gotten the whole family killed. Frank and Nancy finally stopped them in midst of their explanations. "Just tell us whatever you have been beating around the bush to not tell us." Nancy said straightforward and to the point. "Well, Ned and Callie met. They talked about how they were sick and tired of waiting for you guys to come home with out a mystery. Ned was tired of seeing Nancy take these life risking risks with out a thought to anyone if one of them proved fatal." Carson spoke. " Callie was tired of Frank running off during prom and ball for another mystery and to help Nancy." Alicia spoke. "Ned hated seeing Nancy being so close to Joe and Frank. Especially after your case in Egypt where you and Frank played a married couple, you two were too perfect together. It was one of his last straws." Hannah spoke quietly. "Callie tried to deal with you being so close to Nancy, you finish each others sentences and thoughts. Your mother and I have only achieved that after almost fifty years of marriage." Fenton said. "So during your case this past year and half Ned and Callie fell in love and were married." Aunt Gertrude said delivering the mind, soul, and shattering blow. " Yet, and I think I can safely speak for everyone here who knows you both and seen you work on your cases together and rush to each others aide no matter what; that you both belong together. This is just one more thing pushing everyone around you to believe this. I have seen you both work on cases and never be happier then when you are together." Aunt Eloise finished. Nancy and Frank were shocked. "Joe. did you know about this?" Frank asked. " I can't lie to you. Yes, I di." Joe got out before Frank was pummeling him with punches. Frank's words were not clear, but it was clear he was taking all his anger and frustration out on Joe. Meanwhile, Nancy was screaming at her Aunt, George, Bess, and Hannah. Fenton, Chet, and Carson pulled Frank off of Joe, who wasn't fighting back. Nancy couldn't believe her friends and families deception. Frank was fighting the hold the three males had on him. Nancy came over, took Franks hand and led him out the door. Now as the two sat in the little café, Frank in his tuxedo Nancy in a stunning blue gown. They were drinking hot chocolate, and just absorbing everything that had happened. Their minds were reeling at all their families had told them. "We did this to our selves. Frank. we caused this and yet we took it all out on our families." Nancy said as she shook her head. "I got in a fight with Joe, no matter how hard or where I hit him he wouldn't hit me back. He will never talk to me again. I screwed up big time." Frank said as he lowered his head to the table and banged it slowly. Nancy put her hand on his head and spoke, "Don't beat your self up over this. We need to go back and apologize, beg, and grovel. We were completely out of character." " Let's head back to the hotel. We can't hide out here forever. I just hope and pray they can find it in their hearts to forgive us for behaving so badly." Frank said as he stood up, threw some money on the table, and took Nancy's hand and helped her up and walked out. The Ritz Carlton Hotel ~ Penthouse Suites  
  
Everyone was stunned at the ferocious way Nancy and Frank reacted, they knew it would be hard on them but their actions were almost inexcusable. Alicia and Aunt Gertrude tended Joe's cuts and scraped from Frank as Iola stood by. Bess and everyone else were sitting on the couches or chairs just thinking about all that happened. Everyone was just about to head to bed when they heard the door open and close. Frank and Nancy walked in. Everyone else just held their breath afraid of a repeat of earlier. " We both wanted to apologize to everyone. We caused this, yet hearing it made it sink in and instead of thinking before we acted we just reacted." Nancy said. Frank walked over to Joe and said, " I know sorry isn't enough for what I did, but at this moment it's all I have to give to you." "It's okay Frank. I understand, if something like this happened with Iola and I. well, I would've acted just like you." Joe said. Frank gave him a big hug and whispered, " I love you bro." Joe smiled and held the embrace for awhile. Nancy said her individual apologies, gave hugs, and then yawned.  
  
"It's been a long few days. Why don't we all head to bed?" Hannah asked. Everyone nodded and headed off for their rooms, yet Nancy and Frank stayed. "I can't believe Joe and everyone forgave us." As he pulled Nancy in close for a hug. "Yeah, I mean we acted so horrible. I." Nancy broke off as she looked into Franks eyes. Frank leaned down as Nancy stood on her tiptoes and shared a slow and sensuous kiss. Finally they broke apart, yet they drew in for one more kiss before heading off to their separate rooms.  
  
"Wow.it's about time. I didn't think they would ever kiss again! Maybe, if we can nudge them just a little we'll have a wedding. maybe even a double one!" Joe laughed to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and into his room with Frank. 


	2. Oh Goodness

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew, George, Bess, Carson Drew, Ned, Chief McGinnis, Aunt Eloise, Hannah, Frank, Joe, Laura Hardy, Fenton Hardy or Aunt Gertrude, Iola or Chet Morgan or Callie Shaw.  
  
A/N: I know Iola is dead but in the earlier Nancy Drew and Hardy boys supper mysteries that were paperback and full of short stories Nancy and Iola had met and were friends so my story is before she is dead. I am making Chief McGinnis brother the police chief of Bayport. I also am making up my own geography because its my fan fic and no one is making money of this so. its going to be my way..  
The Ritz Carlton ~ Penthouse Suites  
  
" I kissed Frank last night. Oh my God! Wow. we have come along way. I  
  
wonder what will become of this?" Nancy thought to herself as she got ready for the  
  
day.  
  
Meanwhile Frank was sitting in the kitchen reading the note from the families, when Nancy walked in. She was wearing tight hip-hugger jeans, a blue sweater that matched her eyes, and the necklace, watch, bracelet; earrings set Frank had given her a few years back for her birthday.  
  
"Morning Frank. Where is everyone?" Nancy asked as she looked for something to eat.  
  
She looked Frank up and down; he was wearing faded comfy blue jeans and an emerald green sweater that Nancy had gotten him. "Hmm. he looks good." Nancy thought to herself.  
  
" You mean afternoon. We were sleeping so soundly this morning our families didn't have the heart to wake us. So they left with out us. Yet, they left us car keys, plane tickets, and a reservation for a condo in St. Martin." Frank said as in still disbelief that Nancy and himself were going to take a mystery-free vacation, and that Nancy looked that good in the morning. "Are you serious? No way. I mean even after the way that we acted yesterday they are letting us go to St. Martin a.k.a. the almost deserted island. Wow, no mysteries vacation! Do you think it's possible?" Nancy asked as she began to look at the room service menu. " I can't believe it either. As for being mystery free, I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch. We seem to attract mysteries wherever we go; but it would be nice. We should have quick breakfast, then head to the airport. Our flight leaves in a little less then two hours." Frank said as he moved to stand behind Nancy and look at the menu too. They ordered a quick breakfast, packed, then drove to the airport. They were seated almost immediately in a private jet.  
  
Private Jet - Enroute to St. Martin  
  
"Hmmm. this is the life." Nancy said before emitting a yawn.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to lie down? I'm a little tired to." Frank admitted.  
  
Nancy nodded her head and moved to lie down on the couch. Frank was already sitting on the couch and stretched out and Nancy just laid down next to him. Frank grabbed the throw blanket and covered him and Nancy and as she fell asleep. He slid an arm around Nancy, and fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
Four Hours Later.  
  
"Mmm. where am I?" Nancy asked as she stirred from her nap. She felt someone's arm around her waist but didn't know whom it belonged to. She slowly turned over to her other side and came face to face with Frank. Nancy's mind reeled as she thought about this. " Wow. Frank and I need to talk about this. I have to tell him how I feel or.." Nancy stopped her thoughts and got up as the pilot came back.  
  
"Good, your awake. We've landed and taxied. Your all set, have fun!" and then the pilot left. Frank meanwhile had awakened and was stretching out on the couch.  
  
"We are all set to go. I'm going to do one last sweep of the plane to make sure we didn't leave anything. I'll meet you in the hanger." Nancy said and swept off her pulse racing. Frank got up and grabbed a few of the bags leaving only a few light bags for Nancy. He stepped off the plane and was hit with a wave of intense heat. He carried the bags down the steps and was headed towards the hangar when a red shinny convertible pulled up.  
  
" Franklin Hardy?" The strange man in the convertible asked. Then man had on a blue short sleeved shirt that matched his blue eyes, a dark tan that went well with his dark hair.  
  
"Who's asking?" Frank asked cautiously as the man stepped out of the car.  
  
" My name Juan, I work at Sandy Shores Condo Resort. You and . a Nancy Drew have reservations for one of the condos. I was sent to drop off your car for the week and show you back to your condo." Juan said after checking his sheet of paper.  
  
"Alright. Nancy is just grabbing the last of the bags. Do you want to open the trunk so I can put these bags in there?" Frank asked as he moved towards the trunk.  
  
Juan followed and opened the trunk. Juan helped Frank put the bags in and got back in the car. Meanwhile on the plane, Nancy had just calmed herself down.  
  
"He is just Frank. An ordinary guy. and one glance from him and I get shivers. The way he looked so. so. incredibly sexy after waking up from his nap nearly sent me into a dead faint. What's wrong with me? He is just a guy. well my best friend in the whole world. I have to tell him or someone about these feelings or I'm going to go nuts! Okay, settle down Drew. Breathe, you will get through this; you've been in worse situations then falling for your best friend!" Nancy thought to herself as she grabbed the last of the bags and headed off the plane. Nancy was breathing just fine by the time she was on the ground. She was concentrating so hard on breathing and not worrying about her feelings for Frank that she almost walked right past the car.  
  
" Nan, you okay? Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" Frank asked worriedly as he took her bags and led her over to the car.  
  
" Huh? What are you talking about?" Nancy asked as Frank finished putting the bags in the car and slammed the trunk shut.  
  
" I was practically screaming your name a few minutes ago. Juan, is an employee of the condo where we are staying and brought this car for us. He is going to show us to our condo then leave." Frank said as he helped Nancy in the car. Nancy just nodded as Frank got in and shut the door. A few seconds later she was plastered to the backseat as Juan sped out of the parking lot.  
  
A few hours later..  
  
Juan had been driving for what seemed a long time, when Frank asked, "Are we almost there yet?"  
  
" After this sharp turn on the hill up ahead. We'll be there in ten minutes maximum." Juan said as he sped up. Frank looked at the road, it was very small even for the 'vette to be driving on it. He then looked at the back seat and noticed Nancy was a little green.  
  
" Nan, are you okay? What's wrong?" Frank asked concerned.  
  
" I am just a little car sick. No prob.." Nancy ended her sentence quickly as her eyes widened in a panic.  
  
Another vehicle was coming down the road. and it was to late for Juan to try and turn the car around. The road was now to narrow. As the cars became closer . it became clear that neither one of them was going to let the other pass. until.  
  
A/N : Sorry, I know I said Monday but.. oppps forgot I had a major paper due Tuesday that I hadn't even started yet. I love the reviews, keep them coming!!! ( If you have any ideas let me know. 


	3. Back in Bayport

Disclaimer: In the first chapter  
  
Also, I don't know why everyone makes Aunt Gertrude out to be the bad women in their stories but in mine she is nice and loveable. Sorry it took so long to update but my computer crashed, and I had to go out and blow $200 dollars to get Microsoft Office.  
  
Bayport - The Hardy's House  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what Frank and Nancy are up too?" Joe asked Iola.  
  
"I don't know. They are probably laying out on the beach soaking up the sun." Iola responded back.  
  
"Why do you even care Joe?" George asked. She and Bess were visiting and enjoying a vacation before they headed back home.  
  
"Well, this is the first time they have ever been really along with out one of us with them chaperoning or interrupting. I am just wondering how long it will take before he proposes, and I get a sister!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
The girls just laughed because they knew their was chemistry between Frank and Nancy but marriage? The girls continued to laugh and joke with Joe as the adults listened in the living room.  
  
"Marriage?" Fenton and Carson asked at the same time in disbelief. "Joe must be taking some kind of drugs." Fenton said  
  
"Yeah, they are both too heartbroken to think about marriage. Plus, Nancy would have told me if she had feelings for Frank." Carson explained.  
  
Aunt Gertrude, Laura, and Aunt Eloise just laughed at them. The three women could all tell about the chemistry and how perfect Nancy and Frank were for each other. They all, like Joe, were planning that Nancy and Frank were going to come back engaged.  
  
"Dear Carson, you are so funny. If you honestly think Nancy tells you about every boy she has ever liked or crushed on you need to get checked out by your doctors. She only tells you after she has liked them." Eloise said, as the rest of the women just laughed harder.  
Carson could not respond, he was flabbergasted that his sister would speak like that to him. Nancy told him everything, Eloise must have temporarily lost her mind. Fenton too was shocked at the women. Laughing and carrying on at this insane idea.  
  
" Fenton, you are a world renown detective and you can't even tell when your son is in love? That's sad! Oh brother mine!" Gertrude roasted Fenton.  
  
Joe walked in on the middle of the roast session and just laughed. It was good to know that his mom, his aunt, and Aunt Eloise agreed with him. He listened in for a few more minutes before announcing, "Dinner."  
The group piled into the dining room, and was just ready to sit down when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Joe exclaimed as he pushed his chair back and went into the kitchen to answer the phone. Joe came back a few minutes later, and saw everyone had started eating with out him .  
"Gee, thanks for waiting everyone. Next time some one else can answer the phone." Joe said as he sat down and started filling his plate.  
  
"Sorry Joe. Who was on the phone?" His mother asked.  
"It was Hannah. She hasn't heard from Nancy or Frank yet and was growing worried. I reassured her everything was fine, I said the beautiful weather, white sandy beach, and each other they are just living up there experience, and just forgot to call. I said they will call us tomorrow. I am sure. She was reassured and hung up." Joe finished as he dug into his big plate of food.  
"Yeah, that is a little strange. They usually always call to check in and say hello." Bess said.  
"They are probably making out on the beach or drinking exotic drinks. This is there first vacation mystery-less and alone. Leave the poor dears alone!" Aunt Gertrude exclaimed as she picked up her dishes and brought them into the sink.  
"That's the end of that discussion I guess." Fenton said as he too began to help clean up the table. 


	4. Dead?

Disclaimer: In the first chapter Thanks for all the great reviews. I figured I would leave you with a nice cliff hanger unitl my midterms are over.. Sorry I haven't been updating that fast.  
  
Bayport Airport  
  
It was early morning, as Joe packed the car with Iola. Bess, George, and Mr. Drew were heading back home to Riverheights today. A car came speeding into the driveway, Joe and Iola ran on to the lawn to avoid being hit by the crazed driver.  
"What do you think ." was all Joe got out as Hannah got out of the car white faced, eye's very puffy and red, having trouble breathing, and was very upset.  
"Hannah, what's wrong?" Iola asked as Hannah mumbled something under her breath and stormed passed them into the house. Joe and Iola ran after her and followed her into the house where Hannah had begun to scream for Carson Drew.  
Everyone in the house came running downstairs, to see who was screaming for Carson. "Hannah what is it? Calm down, tell me what's wrong. Hannah, breathe!" Carson exclaimed and continued to calm her down why Fenton tried to find out what was going on.  
"Joe, you were outside, do you know anything?" Fenton asked as Laura grabbed a class of water for Hannah. Hannah was now sitting on the couch between Carson and Gertrude, Bess and George were sitting on the loveseat, and Joe and Iola were perched together in a chair. As Joe got ready to speak, Iola interrupted. "We were loading the car when Hannah drove in. She looked upset and we asked what was wrong but got no answer. She pushed past us and went straight into the house, and." Joe interrupted Iola. "You are so down playing it. Dad, Hannah came flying into the driveway almost killing ..." Hannah let out a blood piercing wail.  
"They are dead! DEAD!! D-E-A-D! I knew sending them on this vacation so they could shack up was a bad idea. LOOK! Look where it's got them dead!" Hannah screamed before passing out.  
Everyone paled as Hannah's statement finally registered in them. "NO! She's lying!" Joe screamed in denial as he stood up, gently pushing Iola on to the floor as he stood up and stormed out of the house. Iola was about to go after him, "Wait. Let him cool down, Iola. Meanwhile, I am going to call their hotel and find out what is going on." Fenton finished.  
Carson and the rest of the crew were speechless at this horrid announcement. Laura got up to find the phone number of the hotel to keep busy, her oldest son had courted danger (Author's note: If you get the pun good, if you don't sorry it wasn't intentional in the first place) before but he would be okay. He always was, so he had to be this time.  
A few minutes later, Fenton had the hotel on the phone asking for Frank and Nancy's room. All of a sudden Fenton grabbed his chest and slid to the floor turning ash colored, Carson grabbed the phone and immediately began speaking to the concierge of the hotel, demanding to know what was said. Meanwhile, Bess had whipped out her cell phone and called for an ambulance with Iola giving her necessary or needed information.  
Carson slowly hung up the phone as he too, began to turn ash colored, "There was a car accident, we have to go down and . and identify their bodies." was all Carson could say before he too broke down and cried. Iola, Bess, George, and Gertrude screamed at once, "They can't be dead! They can't be!" 


	5. The Accident

Disclaimer In chapter 1  
  
Sorry I forgot I had this story on fanfic...Oh and I don't think they ever really said what Nancy's Mom's name was so I am using Elizabeth... it sounds good and I like it... thanks Mac 2. This was originally yours... the name Elizabeth  
  
From Chapter 2: Quick Recap....  
  
Juan had been driving for what seemed a long time, when Frank asked, "Are we almost there yet?"  
  
" After this sharp turn on the hill up ahead. We'll be there in ten minutes maximum." Juan said as he sped up. Frank looked at the road, it was very small even for the 'vette to be driving on it. He then looked at the back seat and noticed Nancy was a little green.  
  
" Nan, are you okay? What's wrong?" Frank asked concerned.  
  
" I am just a little car sick. No prob.." Nancy ended her sentence quickly as her eyes widened in a panic.  
  
Another vehicle was coming down the road. and it was to late for Juan to try and turn the car around. The road was now to narrow. As the cars became closer . it became clear that neither one of them was going to let the other pass. until....  
  
Chapter 5: The Accident  
  
"Frank... we are gonna die."  
  
"Nan... Don't worry. We aren't gonna die yet..."  
  
"Frank... I have to tell you..."  
  
"Nan... I have to tell you..."  
  
"I LOVE YOU" they both shouted as the car was hit into the Megan Bay.  
  
Meanwhile back in Bayport...  
  
Fenton was in the hospital, he had a minor heart attack due to stress and unhealthy eating on stakeouts and such. He was released shortly after the promise of healthy eating, exercise, and less stress. Iola had called and got her father's private business plane gassed up and ready to go.  
Laura was beside her self her one son dead; she almost just lost her husband; and her other son was missing. Gertrude and Eloise packed up Laura, Fenton, and Joe's things. Carson was in a catatonic state along with Hannah. Nancy had been his last link to Elizabeth. For Hannah, Nancy was the only child she would ever be a "mother" to. Joe was still AWOL, Iola had packed her things she was going to accompany them down to St. Martin. Bess and George called their parents and let them know if the change in plans.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Joe had left the house and crawled up the side of the house into Frank's room. Just like he did when he was late coming home from a date with Iola, he smiled at the memory. He sat their and looked at his older brother's room, so neat. Pictures of Him and Nancy, Him and Joe, one of Him and Callie, and some group photos all framed and perfectly hung on the wall.  
Books, books, and more books sat on the book shelves and His desk. Books on science, computers, the latest technology, the latest crime solving methods and tools, and sonnets; He had loved to read. Joe sat on the bed and grabbed His pillow. Joe pulled it up to his face and smelled his big brother....  
  
Flash back...  
  
A terrible thunderstorm ragged outside, he was scared. He sat in his room, the lighting flashed and the thunder crashed once more. The five year old shot out of bed and into his brother's room.  
"Frank... Frank.... Frank are you awake?" the young boy's called out.  
  
"Yeah, Joe. What is it?" Frank asked.  
  
"Uh, are you scared by the storm?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nope, big brothers are never scared. We have to protect our little brothers, so are sacredness is taken from us when we are born." Frank said sounding so sophisticated for age six going on forty-five.  
  
"Oh. Well... I ..." Joe stumbled.  
  
Frank pulled back his comforter and Joe slipped inside.  
  
"Don't worry little brother; I will always be here for you to scare away the bad stuff." Frank said.  
  
"Thanks Frank. Don't tell Iola or Chet." Joe said as he yawned.  
  
"I won't... brother's code of honor. And don't hog the covers!" Frank said.  
  
The brothers rolled to their separate sides, and fell asleep because the thunderstorm wasn't so scary anymore.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
He hugged the pillow and cried, "I'm scared Frank. Where are you?" 


	6. Survival of the Fittest

Disclaimer: "If you don't know it by now… you will never, never know it…"

C'mon people I know it's been a while ….

Chapter 6: Survival of the Fittest

Somewhere In Meghan's Bay….

The Water was slowly filling the car pushing them deeper and deeper into the bay. Frank slowly unwrapped his arms from Nancy; she had a huge gash on her forehead, and hadn't come around yet. The driver had gone into a panic mode he didn't know how to swim, Frank looked around and took charge of the situation, and he grabbed the driver and pushed him out the driver's side window, while he grabbed the keys to the trunk and grabbed Nancy and his luggage. He gave the pieces of luggage to the driver helped him hold on and use it like a floatation device. He then took a deep breath and swam back in the car to get Nancy.

As he entered the drivers side window he saw more water had gotten in the car and the was now just a small air pocket in the back window which was getting smaller fast. He went into the back seat and took a deep breath of air, from the pocket picked Nancy up from the seat and kicked out the back window of the car and swam through carrying Nancy to the surface, as the car finally and totally summered beneath the crystal clear blue waters. Frank broke the surface and took a deep gulp of air before rearranging Nancy in Lifeguard carry and started swimming for shore.

"Hey, what about me? You can't leave me here, I can't swim!" Juan shouted angrily.

"Nancy needs medical attention, as soon as I get her to come around I will come get you. You will be safe! Just stay with the luggage!" Frank yelled.

He continued to focus on reaching shore. Once on shore he pulled Nancy up to a relatively safe distance from the bay's small waves, and began CPR.

Somewhere over the South East corner of America…

(Between The Carolinas and Florida….)

Joe had come out of Frank's room a few minutes later and every one loaded up to head to the airport. You could tell Joe had been crying but no one said a word, for no of them knew what it was like to lose a brother.

Once at the airport, they had driven right out on to the field and got right on the jet. Everyone grabbed a seat and buckled in for the long ride.

Silence.

Not a word had been spoken since the left the house, everyone was quietly reflecting on their own thoughts. The pilot remarked to the co-pilot this was the quietest plane he had ever flown, and then he too maintained the silence after take off. It was almost eerie how silent the group was as if the trip was definitely not boding well.


	7. What goes up most come down

Disclaimer: "If you don't know it by now… you will never, never know it…"

Quick A/N: In response to Slshadowfox's question, I was hoping you had picked up on this guess not… I will explain it better or make it clear in this chapter.

Chapter 7: What goes up must come down

As the plane landed in St. Martin another car met them at the airport to take them to the hotel. The crew quietly walked off the plane and entered the car, still silent. It was almost like an old silent move, except everyone was just moving slower, no laughs, and in color. But the idea was black and white - Nancy and Frank are dead. The hotel limo took a different route to the hotel avoiding Meghan's Bay because that way added a half hour on to the already long trip.

Several Hours Earlier

Nancy and Frank's driver had just driven off, when a call went to the hotel saying there was an accident and that their two newest arrivals were dead. Some one snickered after the clicked the pay phone done and made another call and sent their plan into action. Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy were finally going down after all the hard work they had foiled up… it was payback time.

Meanwhile… and Back to current time

On the shores of Meghan's Bay tourists were just starting to arrive when they saw a man giving CPR to a woman. Some tourists ran over and asked if they could help, Frank called out to call an ambulance and resumed CPR.

"Nancy, c'mon you can't die on me! We finally admitted our feelings! Don't you die on me now! I love you!" Frank called out as he did the chest compressions. Finally a small surge of water trickled out of Nancy's mouth, and Frank rolled her onto her side. Nancy came alive coughing and spitting a little glass and water.

That's the end of this chapter I'm gearing up for the next chapter which is sure to be a better one I just didn't want to leave you hanging… again


	8. What the world needs now

Disclaimer: In previous chapters... I don't know Nancy's middle name so I'm using Elizabeth… I think I might own that not sure though

A/N: Sorry I have left you all hanging for so long... it's just my muse has stopped… but I think its coming back so here goes nothing…

From chapter 7:

On the shores of Meghan's Bay tourists were just starting to arrive when they saw a man giving CPR to a woman. Some tourists ran over and asked if they could help, Frank called out to call an ambulance and resumed CPR.

"Nancy, c'mon you can't die on me! We finally admitted our feelings! Don't you die on me now! I love you!" Frank called out as he did the chest compressions. Finally a small surge of water trickled out of Nancy's mouth, and Frank rolled her onto her side. Nancy came alive coughing and spitting a little glass and water.

Chapter 8: What the world needs now…

"Frank?" Nancy asked hoarsely, looking around for him.

"Yeah, Nan. I am right here. Oh God, you scared me. I thought I might have lost you forever. And I couldn't deal with that…" Frank trailed off.

Nancy leaned into him, as Frank put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Applause from innocent bystanders that had come to help broke through their reverie and the pulled back from each other a little embarrassed.

"Help me! Help me! I no swim!" called Juan from the trunk of the slowly sinking car.

Frank turned around to go after him when another man went in after him. Frank returned his arms around Nancy and hugged her once again.

"Hey Hardy?" Nan called.

"Yes, my dear?" Frank responded.

"Now that you and I have finally admitted our feelings, you're going to see a whole lot more of me. In fact, I may never let you go." Nan answered as she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Well, I think I just might agree to that. In fact, I'll be right back." Frank said as he took off towards the now sunk car, as the driver was finally being pulled ashore by some locals.

Nancy shook her head in bewilderment at Frank, how could he go back out to that car? A car that had almost gotten them both killed yet, got them to finally admit their love for another. She raised her fingers to her lips. Her wildest dreams were finally coming true she was finally going to be with Frank Hardy, her equal, her partner, her soul-mate, her best friend, and most importantly the best kisser. She broke out of her personal thoughts as Frank came ashore with his backpack.

"Frank Hardy! You went all the way back to that stupid car for some backpack! Do you know how fool…" Nan started in on him. As he pointedly ignored her and began digging through his pack.

He finally found what he wanted, got up and went to Nancy. He looked in her eyes and saw all the concern and love. "I'm alright baby, plus I had to get this. I think you'll like it just as much as I will." Frank said using his thumb to brush away the stray tear that fell from her eye.

Nancy just looked at him, as he got down on one knee.

"Nancy, I have loved you from the minute I saw that day so many years ago. I know this isn't the ideal situation, and I wanted to do this so much more romantically, but you need to know now. Right now, I no longer want to spend a minute without you, I no longer what to think of another girl, As of right now the only girl I will ever see is you, you're my equal, my partner, my best friend, and my soul-mate I couldn't ask for more. So Nancy Elizabeth Drew, will you marry me?" Frank said as he took out his great-grandmothers ring.

Read and Review Please


	9. And the plot thickens

Disclaimer in previous chapter

Ch. 9 And the plot thickens…

Joe was now pacing the hallway; he wanted to go directly to the police station, the morgue, and the crash site. He wanted and needed answers, to look for clues, proof any grain of hope that this was all just a horrible dream. He wasn't getting anything done pacing the hallway of this hotel. The city was under some kind of curfew since they needed to investigate the incident. Everyone needed to be in the hotel or on hotel grounds at 7 pm.

Iola stepped out into the hotel and once again Joe was pacing. Finally she could just no longer take it, she had to do something. SO she walked out into the hall and stepped in front of Joe. He stopped short when he reached her and gave her a small smile.

"What?" Joe asked, he could tell their was something on her mind.

"Stop pacing! Wearing a hole in this hallway's carpet isn't going to make morning come any faster so you can get out and look for clues. You are going to come into this room, and sit on the couch with me. We are then going to cuddle until we fall asleep." Iola said as she grabbed Joe's arm and started to lead him into the room.

"I can't…" Joe began to protest.

"Yes, you can, and you will. Joe -" Iola said with a deep pleading in her eyes.

Joe followed her into the hotel room, no resistance. Instead of going to the couch he headed to the bed and crawled in. Iola went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later wearing one of Joe's old jersey's from football and a pair of his boxers, taken in at the waist. She got into bed and heard him let out a small chuckle, "What?" she turned to him and asked.

"You. You are so cute. I wondered where that jersey and pair of boxers went to." Joe said trying to lighten the mood he knew he hadn't been the best person to be around lately.

"Joe, I know it's hard to believe right now, and you probably won't believe me but; Frank's fine. Nancy too, I mean really. Truly honestly answer me this. How many life threatening situations have you seen them in and then seen them come out totally on top, walk away without a scratch or bruise? This will be one of those times." Iola said laying her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know? I mean in our life time we have cheated fate you could say more then our fair share what if this is the one time they didn't? I may have lost a little faith in them right now, but I know deep down their alive. I mean come on I have to be an Uncle to their kids, Best Man at the wedding, and make them baby-sit our kids so I can sneak you away for secret seductions. Also, for almost ninety-nine percent of those life threatening situations I was their too. I mean sometimes I truly think the three of us can survive anything. Three is better than two." Joe slowly responded.

"Okay this may sound dumb and girly to you but I've seen it. I've seen us all growing old together, living near each other, running some kind of investigative firm, our kids playing with each others kids, and of course sending our kids to Frank and Nan's for secret seductions. It's just natural, I guess." Iola said with a small chuckle.

Joe sat in silence and held Iola for a few minutes digesting and processing all she had said. It was still hard to talk about the future for him. He lived his life by the moment whatever happened happened; he could take whatever life threw at him no matter what as long as he had his brother, Iola, and Nan. He saw the truth, and honesty in Iola's words and the reality of them all. He grabbed her chin and tugged it so she was looking at him face to face.

"I see it too. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, and giving me the other ninety-five percent faith back in my brother and Nan. I truly love you, Iola." Joe said.

Iola smiled and leaned up for a kiss which Joe happily obliged.

Meanwhile At the Beach (Hrs Earlier)

"Yes, oh yes. Frank!" Nancy gushed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around before setting her back on sand and proceeding to give her a can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, World Series kind of love kiss.

The bystanders looked on as ladies blushed and commented on how romantic it was, guys though it was just to cool that they'd survived the crash. No more then a minute or two later EMT's and police rushed the beach to determine just what had gone on.

9pm The Hotel

Nancy and Frank wearily got out of the police car that had driven them to the hotel. After spending three hours at the hospital getting checked out, a couple of stitches here and there; then be taken to the police station. That's where they had spent the last six hours and they were tired.

By the time they had gotten to the police station, the car had been pulled out of the bay and forensics had already finished dissecting it for evidence as to what went wrong. Tests had shown the car had been tampered with, and that running the off the road hadn't been an accident. Frank and Nancy then proceeded to answer every question thrown at them until they were hoarse from repeating or going over something multiple times. When the police finally felt satisfied they had enough information for the evening they gave the couple an escort to the hotel.

Nancy and Frank walked into the hotel and the cop explained why they were checking in so late. The concierge okayed it and gave the couple their room keys after they said they would not need assistance. They thanked the cop and headed off to their room, they had left their bags with the concierge who said he'd make sure all the clothes were cleaned, the toiletries replaced, and brought up to their room by morning. As they walked down the hallway to their room a blond head poked out of a doorway looking for a room service cart, then signed for it when the next thing Frank knew he was on the ground.

Frank was too tired to even attempt a struggle, when a familiar voice called out, "Frank! You're alive!"

"Joe?" Frank asked


	10. Timing Summary?

A/N:

Timing ?

Okay so I have started writing this again and I didn't really pay attention to the timeline, so here's my quick fix, until I fix and re-upload:

Day after White house Party

Families leave

Nan and Frank spend day in D.C.

They take night flight out to Island arriving around 9 am

On Island

- Accident happens about 10 am

- Called Hannah around 7- 8 am

- Hannah in Bayport at 10 am

Nan and Frank arrive at hospital at noon

The crew leaves Bayport at 11am

The crew land on Island 5- 6pm ish

Nan and Frank arrive at police station at 3ish

They leave the police station at 9 ish

Joe and Frank collide 9:30ish


End file.
